


Roses

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: Chise leaves a surprise for Beatrice.
Relationships: Beatrice/Chise (Princess Principal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Roses

"Thank you for your help again today, Beato."

"Oh, its my pleasure your highness! Thank you for accompanying me to my room tonight."

The corridor was dimly lit, and apparently empty. The doors to the other rooms were all closed and quiet.

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte saw movement. She glanced over to see Chise peeking around a corner. Their eyes met. Chise gave a quick nod, before ducking back around the corner.

Charlotte barely kept from grinning.

Beatrice, who apparently hadn't noticed, unlocked the door to her room. As soon as she opened it, they were immediately overwhelmed by the scent of roses.

Beatrice blinked in surprise and walked into the room slowly.

"Um. Chise?"

It was quickly apparent where the scent was coming from: a profoundly large number of roses was piled up on Beatrice's bed. Spilling over onto the floor. Haphazard in their arrangement, as though tossed without particular care.

Beatrice gasped, and slowly approached it.

"Chise?" she repeated.

Charlotte, grinning despite herself now, walked into the room.

After a moment, Chise peeked in through the open door.

"Um," she began.

Beatrice turned to her in surprise. "What ... what is this?"

"Merry Day of the Valentine Saint," Chise said with an uncertain smile.

Beatrice's cheeks turned red. "Ah."

"Chise," Charlotte said with the faintest trace of amusement to her voice, "did you, by any chance, intend to spread rose _petals_ upon Beatrice's bed?"

Chise gasped in surprise, her eyes widening. "Oh! Was I to only spread the petals?"

Charlotte's amused grin widened. "Perhaps. Well, I do believe that I shall be making my way back to my room. I wish you both a good night."

A red-faced Chise bowed in Charlotte's direction. "Um. Good-night, Princess."

Beatrice, even more red-faced, managed to say something resembling good night as well.

The door closed, with the faintest sound of a giggle from Princess.

Beatrice and Chise stood still for a moment, before Beatrice ran over to Chise, into her arms.

"Chise," Beatrice whispered.

"You are trembling."

"This is so beautiful."

"Not nearly so much as you."

Beatrice pulled back from Chise's embrace. She gazed up into Chise's eyes, and blinked back tears. "Um. Chise? Will you do something for me?"

"Anything for you, my dearest."

"Kindly clean up my bed."

Chise's cheeks reddened. "Ah. Right."

"Tomorrow," Beatrice added.

Chise looked confused. "Tomorrow? Then, where will you sleep tonight?"

The question hung in the air between them for a moment. Before Chise's eyes widened, and the blush spread over her entire face. "Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a follow-up to my earlier stories Beathtaking and Breathless, though you don't really need to read those first.


End file.
